Painted Horizon
by Vegas-Asian
Summary: PostEclispe.Jacob runs faraway to the deserts of the Southwest.Jacob takes shelter with Oliza Blake,a teenager&awitch,who's expected to marry into a pureblood line and lives on a ranch with some of her suitors.Jacob also has imprinted on her.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot, but not the kind of hot he was used to. There was no water. Anywhere. How in the world did he get himself into this kind of trouble? Running is one thing, but running in the desert is another. Jacob hadn't thought much as he made his way through the sandy landscape. There wasn't much he could do now. The fact he could possibly live forever didn't matter when he couldn't quench his thirst. He couldn't sedate his hunger with a quick hunt without some water to energize himself with.

"Trevin? Come on, it wouldn't you?" hissed soft female voice just outside of Jacob's hazy view.

"I am more worried about you, than myself…" answered a voice, sounding a bit older then the female's voice.

"My father won't hurt you, if I get hurt or killed. Pure blood is valued too much." She spoke mockingly, her voice possessing a ring of innocent laughter in light of what her companion saw as vital.

"It doesn't have anything to do with blood. I'm still not going to let you bring that thing to the ranch. The ranchers won't like it, its endangering their livestock and their families…" The man seemed to be attempting to hide his annoyed tone, but his emotions took the best of him as his voice shook as he spoke. "Just leave some water and all will be fine. Liza!"

There were a couple of quick of light footsteps making its way towards Jacob, which were soon followed by more heavy less careful steps. A small petite hand combed through his thick dusty pelt and when Jacob opened his eyes he saw something he never expected. A girl with eyes of glowing scarlet. Tension crept through Jacob's body, as he readied himself for attack. Although he didn't know which side the attack would becoming from. A growl erupted from his muzzle and immediately the hand on his neck was pulled away.

"Liza, stop it!" Trevin had the girl by her waist as well as her wrist pulling her away from the animal on the desert sand. "Its an animal, these things happen everyday. Just leave it, its how nature is."

"Then, what are we?" Liza replied. Her comment must have meant something to the man, he wasn't so quick to counter his companion this time, until she continued her comment. "You said everything doesn't revolve around blood, Trevin? To you and your kind, all there is….is blood."

"My kind, must I remind you that I am your kind?"

"Then why does everyone insist on calling me different?"

"That isn't my place to speak of." His voice was now careful, calm, nearly emotionless.

"That's right, your place is to guard me, as well as to obey me," her hushed voice was on the edge of cruel and taunting. "Obey me, unless it counteracts with my father's orders. You obey me until, I am yours to wed." As she spoke the girl's voice became more soft, more intimate and in return the man's breathing slowed. His touch became more gentle.

"Oliza, must you be so cruel to remind me you are not mine?"

"Yes, because it helps me get what I want. Are going to help me or not?"

"I'll get the truck," he huffed.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps moving farther and farther away. Practically as soon as Jacob stopped hearing Trevin's footsteps fade away, a hand found its way back on Jacob's neck, but it didn't stay there for long. Jacob opened his eyes again, but he looked beyond her striking red eyes to come to the realization that she wasn't a bloodsucker. Her hand was too warm. Her tan was too bronze. Still she was beautiful. Young, but not as young as him and not any older than Sam. Oliza, the girl, she still wasn't very human. He could sense it.

"Sleep." He heard her voice, but her lips didn't move as he watched her. What the hell was she?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If there are any errors, please just message me. I'll edit them. Please, also review after. Feedback is always welcomed.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" hummed a soft familiar voice into Jacob's ear. It was Oliza, the girl that found him in the desert. "Come on you've been out for a day and a half. You have to eat and drink more." She was quite persistent with trying to get him to eat. Of course, he may eat more if he wasn't in a cage, but how was he going to persuade her to let him out?

The cage was in a barn on a ranch, which was located near a stream/wanna-be-river in the middle of the desert. His captor was a five foot one inch teenage girl in a school girl uniform with a bunch of bodyguards. Great… In practically any other situation, he would have just broken out, but with as many guards there were on this ranch…that was a risk he wasn't going to take.

"Fine…I'm going to stop pretending that I don't know, now!" Oliza pout pulling her hands out from between the bars of the cage. Jacob just watched on, reclined on a bed of cushions Oliza had put in the cage for him. Again, the petite girl marched towards the door to the cage and started unlocking the numerous locks that divide the two of them. Like clockwork voice just outside the barn echoed through the building with a warning and annoyed tone as usual.

"Oliza, you open that door and I'm calling animal control."

"No, you won't, Trevin."

The moment that Oliza finished her statement, an odd sensation crawled across Jacob's body. It was more than any hair rising sensation, but the feeling of some kind of energy brushing against him. Energy he was unfamiliar with. Two things happened at once as he watched Oliza, knees went out from under her sending her to the ground and a hand reached out, touching Jacob's furry shoulder. The touch was not expected and startled Jacob, but what startled Jacob more was the fact that Oliza was sitting right next to him in the cage, now. Meanwhile, Oliza, or another form of some kind of her, was still lying just outside the cage entrance.

"I know you're not an animal," whispered the figure next to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I needed to touch you in some way to get a better sense of what you are. See like you, I'm not a normal human. I have extra capabilities. By blood, I'm a witch and a shaman. You can change back to you human form, if you want. I mess with auras/energies and souls. You aren't the first shifter anyone on the ranch has encountered."

Just as Jacob was about to ask her a question, Oliza interrupted him. "I have clothes ready for you. Trevin says you're not a shifter, but there isn't anyone here that's as sensitive as me. I'll let you change and get dressed. I'll talk to you then." As fast as she appeared inside the cage, Oliza was gone and the figure outside the cage door started to rise from the ground. She never spoke a word as she placed a set of clothes just outside the cage and unlocked the door. Once she had done that she just walked outside to the door, and whispered to Trevin. "I told you so."


End file.
